my Adventure
by MyLife2
Summary: Hanna, Spencer, Caleb, and Toby all set out to go find some A clues, but that leads one of them off the right path.
1. the Adventure begins

Author's note: Okay so this is my first attempt at writing a PLL story and I hope you guys like it...and please leave feedback saying what I can do to make it better or any ideas you might have...or just to say you like it. So anyway Let's get to it!

Hanna POV:

I woke up this morning at five o'clock. I heard a noise coming from outside my window. My mind was playing a lot of tricks on me ever sense Caleb got wounded up in the lighthouse. I went down the stairs half awake almost tripping half way down, because Spencer spent the night here and she must have dropped her purse when she was walking down the stairs.

"Hey Spence...you know you just almost killed me." I stated pouring some coffee into my cup.

"Oh sorry Hann. I must have dropped when I was getting chased." She said poking at her cereal.

"Wait, what do you mean 'getting chased'? Was A here?" I walked over to her sitting beside her.

"I don't know who, or what it was. I came out of the bathroom and I turned the corner and there was a figure in the dark shadows of your house and it tried to grab me but I ran out of the house, but when I turned back there was nothing. No sign off anyone anywhere, just the falling leaves off the trees." She paused to let that all sink in. "Then I ran back to check if you were okay..and you were. I was so unusual."

"Okay...Spence I think you had a little too much coffee today. Toby was right we really need to keep you away from it." I laughed picking up my purse. "Ready for school?"

"Hanna, do you mind if we just skip school today I found something big in the woods."

"Spencer Hastings wanting to skip school!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Hann it's for A project." Laughs. "But we have to take the boys."

At that moment Toby, and Caleb jumped up from behind Spencer.

"SURPRISE!" They screamed as Spencer laughed knowing that this was part of her brilliant plan.

"So not funny Hann." I said walking over to Caleb giving him a kiss. "But at least it wasn't A." I sighed.

"Are we going or not?" Toby interrupted mine and Caleb's kiss.

"YES we are." Spencer jumped up off her seat grabbing Toby's keys smiling devilishly at him. "I'll drive."

When we finally got there, there was an eerie feeling to it. The weather I swear jumped down ten degrees down when we stepped out of the truck. There was nothing here but tree, more tree, leaves, and dirt; it was not my seen at all, but to try and put this A thing to rest I'll do anything. I kept getting this feeling that I was being watched. We've been here for hours and still hadn't found anything, so we decided to split up. I went further into the woods. I eyes that I was feeling before got stronger. I remember I turned around to see if anyone was there...then a car's engine...then more of a strong smell going into my airways...then nothing...and then chains were around me and I was cut on the face, I could tell because the cold blood was dripping down into my mouth like a tear streaming down your face. Then after that I had a pain in my stomach and I blacked out.


	2. A big surprise

Author's Note: So we left of with Hanna getting captured by someone…but we don't know who yet. Stay tuned.

"Hello Hanna." Someone said from one of the four corner's of the room.

"Where am I? My boyfriend will be looking for me and when he fines you he'll kill you, I'm not joking." I stated. I listened real close to see if I could tell how close he was to me.

"Let him or anyone look they'll _never_ fine you…at least in time." The person laughed. It sound like the person was right next to me like I could stick my hand out and touch them.

"You wont get away with this." I screamed.

"I think I already did."

"Who are you? Do you work for A." I asked I could tell if it was a boy or a girl they were using this voice changing machine to make them sound like an old time cartoon character.

"I am A." A said walking out the door.

I didn't really believe it at first, but then as I started to think back I remember that we couldn't find any of the clue's and A was always looking for away to hurt us; and I knew me being kidnapped would hurt my boyfriend. It was cold and dark down here, and I was feeling a little dizzy from the pain.

"Hello Hanna. How are you _feeling_." A said twisting my wrist.

I wasn't going to let A get the feeling of pleasure, even though it truly hurt. "Fine thank you." I said clenching my teeth.

…Back to Spencer, Toby, and Caleb…

Spencer's POV:

"Hey guy's have either one of you seen Hanna?" Caleb asked as we all went back to the spot that we started from.

"I don't know I thought that you two went to go make out some more." Toby said making kissy faces.

"GUY stop it's not the time, or place to do that….we really need to fined her." I said looking around.

"Okay then lets spilt up. It will be faster." Caleb stated.

"Don't you remember what _just_ happened because we spilt up? I think that it would be best if we all stayed together, it might not be faster, but there's less of a chance to get lost." I said motioning my hands to all the trees, and woods.

"I agree with Spence, it's clearly not safe." Toby said taking Spencer's hand.

"Fine."

…Back to Hanna, and A…

Hanna POV:

"Please let me out, I won't tell anyone. Please I swear I wont tell." I asked begging.

"Oh…sweetie I want to believe you trust me I do, but I'm not letting you leave." A said pushing a strand of hair out of my face. "Now." A said in a happy tone. "I don't like…let me rephrase that I don't ever do the dirty work. So I'll be right back with my little friend in the mean while you just _sit down and relax_!" A said pushing me down in a hard chair that had handcuffs on both sides and feet restraints.

"HELP…PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed at the pinnacle of my lungs.

"Oh I'll help you all right." A's helper said walking in with A, and a rolling cart.

"No, please get away please… I'll be good I swear. I'll even help you. PLEASE" I begged, but it didn't seem to work.

"Hanna, you'll be okay."

I felt a bolt of electricity go threw my body till it was numb. I could barley open my eyes, but I managed to see a needle going into my arm. I looked up at them, then I thought to myself. "_It's over, I'll never see Caleb again or Spencer, or anyone ever again. By the time someone finds my body it will just be bones." _Then I couldn't even think to myself, there was nothing, no light, no sounds, no beating of my heart, no feelings…..Nothing.


	3. breAk free?

Author's Note: Hey guys, so I'm sorry I haven't updated anything yet. I was up camp, and I don't get a strong signal of Wifi, so yeah I'm sorry. And that's why for the next two weeks my updating will either be messed up or I won't update. But I promise when I get back I'll update something for you! So anyway back to the story will left off with a little bit of a cliffhanger with a needle going into Hanna's arm. So let's see what's happening.

Spencer POV:

"Okay…well she has to be here somewhere. It's not like she would leave without us." I said looking all around like a lost puppy.

"Spencer…didn't you say that we came here to look for A clue's?" Caleb stated crossing his arm's like he was blaming me.

"Yeah, so what we look for A clue's all the time…are you accusing me?" I punched my arm's down to my side and glared at him.

"Well let me think…YEAH I think I am!" Caleb stood up making him look taller and bigger than what he already was.

I inched back I didn't want to get in a fight now when my best friend was missing, and especially with my best friend's boyfriend. "Fine, what ever you came blame me all you want I don't care. What I care about is getting my best friend home safe and sound." I looked him in the eyes.

"Okay then." Toby said trying to make this a little less awkward, and uncomfortable as possible. "Well she isn't just going to show up on a silver platter, so I suggest that we start looking." Toby said in a fail attempt to be comforting.

"WHAT I would hope not Toby!" Caleb said waking away to search for his girlfriend.

…Back to Hanna, and A…

Hanna POV:

I woke up with a medical light shinning down on me, I was being restrained by the something softer now. To me it felt like I was in surgery, with the medical light, and the smell of bleach in the air. But I didn't think that A would bring me to a hospital so I went with my second guess. A was in an abandoned hospital, and got everything working again, and was trying to put thing in my body or take things out or something.

"Hello Hanna I see your awake." A said smiling down at me as she pulled the blue rubber glove on.

"What are you doing." I felt numb, but pain at the same time.

"You'll see soon enough sweetie." A said grabbing a scalpel.

I managed to get lose before A turned back around, and when she did I wasn't on the chair anymore and she ended up stabbing the scalpel into the chair. I moved quickly towards the door, but when I tried to grab the door handle A grabbed my hair and pulled me into her. I tried to elbow her but her friend shot me in my leg and I quickly fell to the ground holding my leg. I started to really believe that I would never get away from A.

"That just might have cost you you're life Hanna Marin. Don't test me." A said in an icy tone and walked out of the room.

"Hey kid you okay?" A's helper said grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the chair.

"Yeah, thanks." I said shook up, pushing a piece of hair out of my eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me you work for A, and you just shot me in the leg."

"Yeah…sorry bout' that. I never wanted to work for A…she said that if I didn't that she would hurt my family." He said removing the bullet from my leg, and stitching it up.

"Why wouldn't you just run away with your family and take them somewhere nice." I managed to choke out threw the pain.

"It was too late." He said walking out the door slamming it shut.

At that moment I had so many emotion boiling up inside me that I didn't know what to do with so I just let out an earsplitting scream. I was crying at this point I wanted to see my friends, and family, and I missed Caleb. I just wanted to get away. I needed a plan, and I knew who just to talk to.

…Back to Caleb, Spencer, and Toby…

Spencer POV:

"Guy's it's getting late we should start to head home." I said looking up at the sky that was turning a light dusty pink color.

"I'm not leaving Spencer…I don't care you two go home but I'm staying. I get leave…what if…what if she comes back and I'm not here for her! I can't do that to her." Caleb said with a tear streaming down his face.

"Okay…okay we'll all stay and spend the night, but we're waiting in the car." I said leaning down next to Caleb putting my arm around him and rubbed his back gently.

"I miss her so much." Caleb said turning towards me giving me a hug.

"Oh…okay…I know you do, and we are doing what ever it takes to get her back." I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked up at Toby who seemed to be aggravated, but understanding.

"I'll go to warm up the car." Toby said taking the keys and walking over to the car.

"Don't worry we'll find her." I said looking into the forest that has been taken over by darkness.


	4. who cAn i trust?

Author's Note: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time I had a family thing. Please understand. So hopefully I can get back on track now! So lets begin.

Hanna's POV:

I waited silently as A's helper came into the room with what looked like a tackle box that are used for fishing. "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" He asked crouching down next to me.

"I have a plan that can get you back to your family and me back to mine." I paused thinking about Caleb, and how mad my mom would be. "But we have to do it by the end of the week."

"Sure Hanna I trust you! I know that together we can get away from her." He stopped and looked up at the door at A who was now standing their. "You disgusts me!" He slapped me hard across the face.

I looked up at him hold my face that was swelling even more. "Please let me go please." I begged holding onto his leg.

"Get off of me know." He kicked me away slamming me into the cold concrete wall, and walked over to A.

"I hope your enjoying your stay Hanna, because the party is just getting started." A whispered into my ear.

I cringed at the pain that was shooting up my whole right side. I must have blacked out because when I woke up I was in a new room. I didn't like it. It looked like something from a Saw movie. I had chains on my ankles and wrists. My nose was bleeding and my whole body felt numb.

"Hanna are you okay?" A's helper ran up to me hugging me.

"I'm sure I'll live…for now." I said thinking of how A knew what my next moves were before I even did.

"I am so sorry let me help you get out of these." He said while he started to unchain my ankles.

"I'm glad that I can trust you so much." I stated feeling safe from A's wrath.

A smirk came to his face. "Yeah me too." He said in a soothing voice. "By the way my names Aaron."

"Nice to meet you." I said as I was finally free from the chains. "That feels so much better…thank you."

"Not for long." Aaron said in an icy tone as he twisted both my wrist and knocked my feet right out from underneath me.

I peeked around him trying to ignore the pain as I did; to see if the only reason he was doing this was because A came in, but I didn't see her. "Why…are you…doing th…this?" I asked in between the pain. It felt like my lung were going to burst.

"Have you forgotten I work for A…I was only gaining your trust." He deviously smiled down at me and kicked me hard in the stomach and put a bag over my head till I was unconscious.

A's POV:

"Is it done?" I spoke over the phone to Aaron.

"Almost. I just have to dump her body."

"Good. Dump _it _at Caleb's house." I said almost snake like.

"Very well. Tomorrow morning it will be all over the news." Aaron laughed with joy.

"Good. One down three more to go." I stated and clicked the phone off.

Toby's POV:

"Guys we have been here for three day's I think that it's time to go home and get a good nights sleep and start back up in the morning." I said sinking down to the ground.

"Toby do you not understand that my girlfriend is missing!" Caleb stated grabbing my shirt.

"Caleb…maybe Toby is right." Spencer stated resting her hand on Caleb's shoulder to reassure him.

"I guess one nights sleep will be okay." Caleb stood up letting go of my shirt. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I think I would have done the same if it was Spence." I said putting my arm around Spencer. "Let's get go home."

"Yeah you guys can sleep over my house." Spencer suggested.

"That sounds great Spence." Caleb said walking toward the truck, then looking around one last time before shutting the door.


	5. A hunt

Author's Note: Hey guy's I'm back again! So I'm not going to ramble on and on and on…oh wait I am…sorry. Don't bother reading this because I'm bored and I'm just in the talking kind of mood. I thought I wasn't going to ramble? Anyway…how did we leave off? OH RIGHT…okay…okay lets begin!

Aaron's POV:

"_Great I have to get rid of her with out anyone seeing me. What if Caleb came home or someone was walking their dumb dog?_"I thought to myself as a dragged Hanna Marin in the back of my black van. "_This is just so much fun. I'm tired of doing all A's dirty work. She never lifts a finger. Why can't she do anything. She's never the one people question if they got caught or no one ever fights with because they are all scared of her…well I'm not!_" I ranted to myself as a slammed the door shut and sped off into the darkness.

"Where…where am I?" Hanna said touching her head while sitting up a little bit.

"Oh thank God I thought you were dead for a minute." I said looking in the mirror down at her.

"Let me out please." Hanna begged pulling at the locked door.

"Hanna…I never meant to hurt you or to lie to you. I just did all that because A was starting to catch on. I really am trying to help you. I want to see my family again. That's why when I drop you off at Caleb's hou…" I got cut off at that point.

"Wait how do you his name?" Hanna asked climbing into the passenger side.

"A…anyway. When I drop you off at his house I will keep going and find my family."

"Good for you! But what if A finds out and gets to them before you?" Hanna pursed her lips.

"I wont let that happen."

As we continued to drive we drove in silence. I couldn't think of anything to say to her. I mean what are you supposed to tell someone after what just happened to her. Then it hit me I felt so dumb why didn't I think of this before I'm an "Idiot!"

"Excuse me? If anything you're the idiot!" Hanna said putting her hands on her hips like all girls do when they are mad.

"Oh sorry I was talking to myself calling me the idiot and I guess….what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry for what happened back there." I am an idiot that didn't even make sense to me.

"Umm…" Hanna looked at her fingers for a minute. "Thanks, but it wasn't all your fault it was mostly A's." Hanna said reassuringly.

I laughed a little. "Yeah I guess your right." Aren't girls always right?

"Well this is it Caleb's house." Hanna said looking out the window at the small house.

"Best of luck. I hope A doesn't bother you guys anymore."

"Thanks you too." Hanna said getting out of the car and closing the door.

She started at me for a minute then turned away and limped to the door. "_I should have gotten her crutches I mean A did break her leg… what is wrong with me._" I shook my head and just drove away.

Hanna's POV:

I waited ten minutes at Caleb's door before I decided to walk to Spence's house. It was a long, painful, cold walk but I finally made it. I opened the door and no sooner had I opened the door I found myself wrapped up in Caleb's arm's. I felt so safe and warm. I peeked out from underneath his arm to see Spencer and Toby sitting by the fire staring at us.

"Caleb I need to sit…like now. I mean I love you but I broke my leg and…" I bit my lip and held in the pain. "It really hurts okay."

"Say no more Hanna." Caleb said picking me up sitting me down on the couch. "I'll fix you right up." He smiled down at me then followed that with a kiss.

"Hanna what happened to you back there?" Spencer persuaded sitting down next to me.

"You know the same old A stuff just hurting the ones we love." I said looking at Caleb who was trying to fix my leg with Toby.

"Yeah…well I'm sorry it was you." She handed my a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, I'm sorry it was me too because A is going to pay for this." I didn't know when but she was because I am in so much pain right now.

"A is really going to pay for hurting you." Caleb commented.

After they were done we all settled down on the couch and watched a movie then after the movie was over we watched Criminal Minds. We all eventually fell asleep on the couch with the TV on.

Spencer's POV:

"Hey guys get up! I made coffee and toast and eggs. Let's go before they are cold!" I spoke like I was in the military.

"Spence it's too early." Toby mumbled as he rolled over onto his other side.

I looked at them the only person to get up was Hanna. "Good morning sunshine." I laughed as I saw her hair and her snippy attitude. "You are not a morning person."

"No Spence no I am not." Hanna limped over to the table and took a sip of my coffee. "Ahh Spence what is this?"

"It's my coffee I can make you a cup?"

"No thanks I'll make my own."

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"Where is the sugar and milk?" Hanna asked making her own cup.

"Unlike you Han I like one sugar and I like cream." I stated taking a sip.

"Eww Spence. But whatever you like."

"Come on boys rise and shine! We have a big day ahead of us." I said walking over to them and flipping Caleb off the couch and Toby off the air mattress.

"Come on Spence. The air mattress was hard and I couldn't sleep all night."

"How was is hard it's air?" Caleb chuckled getting up off the floor helping Toby up as well.

"I don't know it just was…oh wait I do know someone." Stops to stare at Caleb. "Kept hitting me with his foot!"

"That was you." Caleb laughed. "I thought it was a dog."

"That's it River's!" Toby said tackling Caleb to the ground.

"At least their awake now." I said turning around to face Hanna. "Hanna?"

"Shh I'm sleeping." Hanna mumbled with her hair almost in her coffee.

"Hanna wake up its almost eight o'clock in the morning."

"You woke me up before eight in the morning are you kidding me right now Spencer. What is that important that you needed to wake everyone up? The sun is barley even out." Hanna went on and on.

The boys stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"But Hanna." I started back at her.

"No buts Spencer I can't believe you sometimes."

"Han…" I tried to get a word in.

"This…this is mutiny! MUTINY I SAY!" Hanna said. "_I was so tired for these past couple of days and I was sore and Spencer goes and pulls this!_"

"Hanna I was going to try and find A today. Because you know where she is hiding out now." I tried to explain.

"Spence I know this all might of sounded good in your head but I don't ever want to be that close to A for along time." Hanna said in a soothing voice.

"I'm gonna take Hanna's side on this one." Caleb jumped in. "I mean I just got Hanna back I don't want to lose her again. And who knows what A has in store for us when we get there. I mean A probably already knows what happened last night."

"Fine what ever it was a dumb plan anyway. I don't care go back to bed." I said walking to the cabinet.

Hanna sighed. "Fine I'll do it Spence."

"No I just got you back." Caleb yelled.

"Oh well when my friend believes in something this much I'm going to help her." Hanna smiled and at that me and her were in Toby's truck speeding down the street to find A.


End file.
